Nightmare Enterprises
Holy Nightmare Company is translation of ホーリーナイトメア社 (Hōrī Naitomea-sha), the name of Nightmare's company and front of his operations in the Kirby anime. It is known in the 4kids dub as Nightmare Enterprises or NME). In the final episode of the anime, the company was destroyed. Background The company was created by Nightmare as a front for his armies, as well as a way to make a profit and create an infrastructure to facilitate the training of his monsters. The company’s main, if not only ways of selling products, is through the internet using high-tech systems to transport anything they need as data. The process is very energy intensive and many of their fees seem to stem from. The system is also very easy to be hacked into as King Dedede has done it multiple times, as has Knuckle Joe. The top employee and public face of the company is Customer Service, who handles sales and advertising. Most other employees are Demon Beasts as well, but they also hire people from outside the company at times. The company uses many less than honest techniques. One strategy seems to be targeting the wealthy and gullible (like Dedede, swindling them out of as much money as possible, and then launching an attack to destroy and capture whatever is left.) Products Monsters Known as Demon Beasts in Japan, the monsters are NME’s primary product and the main focus of the company. Nearly all are creations of Nightmare, and they come in a variety of forms with a variety of uses. Most are also very expensive, or at the least quite overpriced. It is also implied that the Demon Beasts eventually turn on the customers. Though some are touted as being helpful around the house or excellent chefs, all demon beasts have one final purpose- to cause destruction, specifically to rid of Kirby. There are still a rare few that are truly helpful, even nice, however. All or most undergo training first, as some demon beasts aren’t really bad to start with. A rare case is the contract demon beast. This is where someone is forced to work for the company as a demon beast in order to pay back a debt. However, they aren’t actually turned into one, and are simply expected to follow orders or face severe consequences. Mr. Chip is a good example of this. NME also offers services to literally transform people, animals, or inanimate objects into demon beasts (such as Lovely or Bonkers). The exact mechanics behind it are unknown, but it entails some level of brainwashing, is reversible, and also tends to wear off right before death if not reversed sooner. Gadget Other than demon beasts, NME also manufactures weapons, ships, robots, and all manner of tools for warfare. Sirica is known to possess a special gun which they manufactured, though how she came upon it is unknown. Entertainment NME runs at least one major network- the Nightmare Network that broadcasts across the universe. It features a variety of big budget movies and TV programs- especially monster movies (though knowing the company, those may actually be documentaries!). Naturally, it doesn’t normally air in Cappy Town, though Dedede has claimed that he has hacked into the system to obtain these programs on more than one occasion. NME will sometimes fund smaller studios and animators and let them broadcast their shows on their channel, but penalties for breaching any contract with them, or not paying them back, are quite severe. Other * Nightmare Enterprise Apparel - This sub-company is often seen as a sponsor for shows and movies. None of the actual products are ever seen. * Nightmare Enterprise Toys - The manufacturer of Kirby’s Robot Puppy and the chocolate eggs that contained figurines. Of course, none of their products should be considered safe for any age. Trivia * NME may have been chosen as the abbreviation for Holy Nightmare Co. because of its resemblance to the word Enemy, even though it is an abbreviation for Nightmare Enterprises. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!